1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical procedures and, more particularly, to a training apparatus that can be used to at least one of a) simulate a medical procedure and b) practice a movement that may be encountered in the performance of a medical procedure.
2. Background Art
The performance of laparoscopy requires precise and controlled manipulation of medical instruments. Acquiring skills in video laparoscopy is time consuming and difficult. This is due to problems with orientation and handeye coordination associated with manipulating three dimensional objects that are viewed in a two dimensional format on a monitor.
The learning curve in the operating room can be shortened by using training models. The models may be animate or inanimate. Animate models are realistic, but they require elaborate preparation, logistics and great expense. Further, because of humane considerations, training on animate objects is frowned upon. These factors contribute to the impracticality of using animate objects in training to perform laparoscopy.
Inanimate training objects are commonly used. A number of these available trainers are cumbersome, unrealistic, ineffective and expensive. There are available models of human anatomy which, while lifelike, are expensive and may be useable only once to practice a particular procedure.
For training aides that have a fixed configuration, only limited movements and procedures may be practically carried out.
All of the above factors contribute to doctors' often practicing less than is desirable for laparoscopy. This is particularly a problem given that laparoscopy is one of the more demanding types of surgery. Repetitive movements may be required to develop the dexterity and hand-eye coordination necessary for successful surgical outcomes.
Ideally, surgeons wish to have available to them a relatively inexpensive structure which is unobtrusive and which can be conveniently employed to allow surgeons, in their available time, to practice and perfect surgical skills.